Abe Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln battled against Chuck Norris in Epic Rap Battles of History 3 and was played by Nice Peter. He also made a cameo in Epic Rap Battles of History 15 and battled as a third-party rapper against Barack Obama and Mitt Romney in Epic Rap Battles of History 23. His last appearance was mainly to put both Romney and Obama in their place. Information on Rapper Abraham "Abe" Lincoln (February 12, 1809 - April 15, 1865) was the 16th President of the US. He freed the slaves with the Emancipation Proclimation. He was America's leader throughout the Civil War. The North won and Lincoln reunited the country. He was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth on April 14, 1865, 5 days after the end of the war. His face is on Mt. Rushmore in South Dakota and is also on the penny and the $5 bill. Lincoln is often considered by historians as one of the greatest presidents of the United States. ERBoH Bio Good afternoon, I am the 16th president of these United States. Pleasure to make your acquaintance through this future machine! Besides my top rail beard and first class hat I also saved the Union of our federal government and kept this country afloat. Luckily, I’m a goldarn good orator and in 1863, I gave a speech at Gettsyburg Pennsylvania about human equality that was so darn aces it got my mug on Mt. Rushmore and the penny! Look around, Abraham Lincoln is everywhere! Bully for Honest Abe! Unfortunately, some curly wolf Confederate sympathizer named John Wilkes Booth shot me while I was watching the play, “Our American Cousin.” I hate that man. The play wasn’t that great, but I would like to have seen the end. Yours truly and fine as cream gravy, Abraham Lincoln. P.S. Since I get asked all the time, four score means eighty years. You’re welcome. Lyrics ERB #3 Verse 1: Four score and sixty-five years in the past I won the civil war with my beard. Now I'm here to whoop your ass! I've read up all your facts. You cure cancer with your tears? Well tell me, Chuck. How come you never sat down and cried on your career? You're a washed up has-been on TV selling total gyms And you're gonna lose this battle like you lost Return of the Dragon I'll rip your chest hairs out, put 'em in my mouth I'll squash you like I squashed the South I never told a lie and I won't start now You're a horse with a limp. I will put you down! Verse 2: I got my face on the side of a mountain. You voted for John McCain I got a bucket full of my head, and I'm about to make it rain You block bullets with your beard? I catch 'em with my skull I'd make fun of Walker, Texas Ranger, but I've never even seen that show! ERB #23 Verse 1: By the power invested in me by this giant bald bird The President shall not be the shiniest of two turds! You! I wanna like you! Don't talk about change, just do it! I fought for what was on my brain until a bullet went through it! And you, moneybags, you're a pancake. You're flip-floppity! It's a country, not a company, you can play like Monopoly! I'll properly reach across the aisle and bitch smack you as equals! Of the people, by the people, for the people! Eagle! Trivia *He is the fourth character to return from a past battle. Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 23 Category:Real Person Category:Male Category:Nice Peter Category:President Category:Chuck Norris Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Cameo Category:Third Party Rapper Category:Epic Rap Battle of History 3 Category:American Category:Deceased Category:Returning Character